


Picture it

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laying on her back like a little, helpless bug. Hands firmly wrapped around her camera.</p>
<p>She looked up, a big or nearly giant man standing right next to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinnSte_CorMa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnSte_CorMa/gifts).



> Just a quick little something for my best friend <3   
> Take a look at her profile - she's new up here ;)   
> Show some love :-))

The street long, completely empty. Old timbered houses, no cars. Asphalt still wet from the rain just an hour ago. Sun hanging low, making the ground sparkle. This was going to be a perfect picture.

 

Positioning herself on one knee, the big camera hanging around her neck.

Just a quick adjustment to the glare sensitivity and the exposure time and she was ready for this perfect picture.

Bringing up the camera to her face, trying to find the best angle.

 

Someone ran her over. Making her fall to the side.

Laying on her back like a little, helpless bug. Hands firmly wrapped around her camera.

She looked up, a big or nearly giant man standing right next to her. Carefully removing his earphones.

“Sorry, little lady.” Offering her his hand to get back to her feet.

“Asshole!” She grumbled, reaching for his hand to get back up.

“As I said. I'm sorry. Haven't seen you kneeling on the ground. You okay?” For the first time she realized more than his size.

Dark boots, a used jeans and a black band shirt of some band she didn't even heard of.

Dark hair, maybe the same length she had, maybe a bit shorter hanging over his shoulders. One arm covered in tattoos.

Normally she would run. As fast and as far as she could. But his eyes...

“Hey, you okay?” And his voice...

He waved his hand right in front of her face.

 

“I.. I don't know.” Slowly placing her head to the side. Looking into his beautiful eyes. “Maybe... maybe you.. should kiss me..”

A small smile on her face, the long pink hair hanging unruly in her face.

He stepped closer, one of his big hands cupping her chin. He was over 1” larger than her, leaning down.

“I'm Baron...” He whispered before gently pressing his lips onto hers.

As they seperated themselves from each other she smirked. “I know...”

 

She looked away, eyes back to the street. The sun got down a little bit more. Making the motive even better. A nearly magical reflection of the sun on the street. Breaking the light into many little sparkles.

 

She adjusted her camera again, taking a few pictures before it would be too late and the sun disappearing behind the timbered houses. The next time she turned around Baron was away.

 

But she was fine with it. At least she got a perfect picture. And a kiss.

 


End file.
